Saihate no tsuki
by Ren Saihate
Summary: Bueno esta historia esta basada en varias canciones de los álbum hamelin y gothika de Yura Hatsuki y una cancion de vocaloid Es un Noiz x OC Denle una oportunidad,si quieren,esto es solo por diversión Canciones: Gothika-The others Gothika-Saihate no tsuki Hamelin-Hamelin Hamelin-koi suru marionette Ia-miss wanna-die Gracias por leer 3
1. Capitulo 1 prologo

perspectiva de Sai

mi nombre es Ren Saihate, como empezar...bueno,esto tardara

cuando era pequeña mi padre me abandono,dejandome con mi madre,ella nunca me quiso,siempre dijo que era un error,uno que debía ser castigado, diario resivia heridas, una y otra vez,pero no le era suficiente,solo recuerdo eso,actualmente tengo constantes dolores de cabeza,cada vez que intento recordar,quiero morir

quiero morir quiero morir,pero no puedo,siempre que lo intentaba, recordaba algo,siempre lo mismo,un hermoso recuerdo,un hermoso sufrimiento, un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas,la luna llena,no solo un insignificante punto en la noche, y una dulce voz diciéndome "vive y se libre"

Sai-(finalmente e llegado,Midorijima, gracias a buenas personas,me aleje de mi pasado) *respira hondo* por fin!

baje del barco en el que llegue, durante el viaje, la gente me comento de este lugar, tengo entendido que una corporación compro la isla y la convirtió en un lugar turístico, disponible solo para gente con mucho dinero pero no se sabe porque ahora esta abierta a todo público, bueno,es una suerte que apartir de ahora viviré a qui

Empese a caminar en las calles todavía desconozco este lugar

Sai- a ver...como se hacia esto...*clicle la pantalla de mi coil, buscando el mapa de Midorijima*...mmmm,según esto...debo seguir este camino si quiero llegar al centro,bien,allá vamos~

Después de caminar un rato,llegue a un distrito comercial, "el distrito Aoyagi" pregunte direcciones lo logre llegar al centro de midorijima, derrepente un alboroto me empezó a molestar...

p1- kyaaaa Koujaku-san~

p2-Lo amo!

...

Sai- obviamente son solo unas fangirls lunáticas que solo esperan a que les rompan los sueños * Murmuré para mi misma*

Eve-seguro que si,solo chicas enamoradas de un mujeriego

Sai- verdad

Eve es mi mejor amigo, cuando era pequeña me encantaba dibujar y crear personas que serian mis amigos, un día mis creaciones se volvieron realidad, eso explica el porque Eve esta junto a mi

Es una especie de peluche de conejo,panda,perro,se puede volver humano, pero casi no lo hace,solo en situaciones de extremo peligro

Sai- mejor vamonos,primero que nada,debería encontrar un lugar donde quedarme

Eve- y un trabajo,TRABAJO! ya sabes,para mantenerte

Sai-si si...*ignore a la multitud y me aleje del lugar*

llegue a unos callejónes,eran de poco fiar, no sabia donde conseguir una casa, en mi ciudad solo encontrabas una,entrabas y era tuya, pero aquí... decidí preguntar,entre a una tienda cercana "Junk shop Heibon" me recibió un chico de pelo azul

Sai- disculpe por la por molestar ~

?-ah! bienvenida a la Junk shop Heibon, busca algo en especial?

Sai-ah no,solo venia a preguntar información sobre residencias,vera soy nueva en esta isla y no se aun donde quedarme

?-eh~ bueno,no se mucho,no sabria decirte,pero la zona residencial esta en el distrito este, pero no se donde se consiguen las viviendas* lo dijo algo nervioso*

Sai-oh...ya veo,gracias de todas maneras *hice una reverencia y salí del lugar*

?-buena suerte!

Asta hai tengo :/ si decena continuar leyendo adelante ~ tal vez mañana actualice :3


	2. Chapter 2 encuentros inesperados?

Aclaraciones ~

El nombre de nuestra protagonista es Ren Saihate, pero prefiere ser llamada Sai, porque? Eso se sabrá mas adelante ewe

cuando llegue pregunte sobre residencias,de preferecla rentables, me dijeron que había una casa con varias habitaciones,cada una en renta, fui a ese lugar y rente una,es bastante simple,solo una mesa,un un pequeño mueble con cajones,un espejo y una cama,pero estaba bien,esa mejor que mi antigua casa

Empeze a desempacar mis cosas,no es mucho, solo tres cambios de ropa ,debería hacer caso a lo que Eve dijo,"consigue un trabajo" bueno,después de todo,tengo que comer y pagar renta así que...

Sai-bueno...debería ir ya...

Eve-así vestida?

Sai-no hay nada de malo con mi ropa!

Eve-esta sucia~

Sai-EH! *me fije un poco en mi, es cierto, tiene una que otra mancha* esta bien ~

me cambie de ropa,del vestido blanco con morado y azul a una camisa morada,una chaqueta negra,unos pantalones café obscuro y unos tenis rojos

Eve- pésima combinación,aparte la chaqueta tiene parches!

Sai- se llama ESTILO ~ bueno, vámonos!

no tengo ni idea de que hacer, soy un tanto buena en la computación, extrañamente,soy buena cocinando,los deportes no se me dan bien,según soy buena ciidando niños,de algún modo soy buena consiguiendo información, y soy buena dibujando, segun Eve canto muy bien y soy buena diseñando, eso es todo lo que tengo

Sai- mmm~ en que podría trabajar

Eve- no le podrías preguntar al chico de antes? quizá sepa de vacantes!

Sai- no quisiera molestar *me giro y algo llama mi atención, es una multitud de personas gritando,es como si estuvieran viendo una pelea, no quiero involucrarme*

eso hice pero...me encontré con algo que me dejo atónita .golpeaban a alguien... yo,porque demonios camino hacia esa pelea!

Sai- ALTO! *grite pero fue un auto reflejo, no conozco al chico, pero quería ayudarlo*

?- ah! quien se cree esta mocosa!

?-tu también quieres pelea!

Sai-yo...NO LO TOQUEN!

después de que grite, sonidos como de altavoz provocaron que todo el mundo de detuviera, eran policías,cuando la gente se dio cuenta empezaron a huir

?- corran! es la policía!

?- tsk... demonios *el chico se levanto del suelo como si sus heridas no importaran, me tomo de la puñeca y empezó a correr junto a mi*

Sai- oye! que crees que estas haciendo!

?-si no quieres ser atrapada por esos locos mejor callaré y corre!

llegamos al distrito central y de ahí a unos callejones cercanos, porque le sigo?

derrepente nos detuvimos

?- no tenias que detener la pelea

Sai- ah!,es tu culpa por no defenderte!

?- tsk...

Sai-...bueno al menos di algo como "gracias por evitar que me maten" o algo por el estilo

?- ni siquiera nos conocemos,porque me "salvaste"

Sai-...no lo se,pero si el problema es ese,...una presentación no hace daño, mi nombre es Ren Saihate, un gusto,y tu?

?-...Noiz

Sai-bien! nos vemos! *me gire y sale del lugar...dios, tengo hambre, y después de tanta presión me duele la cabeza*...oh mira!

Eve-...quieres que te compre algo de comer?

Sai-por favor...

después de un rato decidí regresar al puerto, aquí se mira un bello paisaje, es hermoso, las estrellas y la luna se reflejan en el agua

Sai-creo que esta bien quedarme aquí un rato

Eve-siempre y cuando regreses al hostal antes de las 9:00 esta bien

Noiz-que haces aquí rarita

Sai- ?!

noiz camino hacia donde estaba yo,se sentó junto a mi

Noiz-...mira,no soy una persona que da las gracias, pero es verdad,no tenias que hacerlo,no tenias que salvarme?...como te llamabas?

Sai-...Sai,ya te lo había dicho *me gire hacia el,me miro sorprendido*

Noiz-...no te e visto antes?

Sai-hace rato,no? *dije bromeando* creo que no,soy nueva en este lugar

Noiz- tus...olvidalo,me voy...

Sai-hey!

Noiz- ha? ahora que

Sai- dame tu numero o algo,no?

Noiz-...*solo abrió su coil, rápidamente un mensaje me llego, era de el* feliz?

Sai- sip, bueno,nos vemos~

Noiz solo se alejo de mi...

solo me quede observándolo desde la distancia,mi corazón empezó a latir un poco rápido, eso solo pasaba cuando tenia miedo, pero ahora...no se el porque de esto

jue :v esto no lo dije antes,pero es mi primer fic, odienme(? tengo planeado hacer otro, pero ese sera en "serio"...solo les diré...es un Noi Ao •w•


End file.
